A loveless world
by Crimson-RedCat
Summary: Sent into a hopeless world, the team must find their way out, but at what cost.


Lavi~

Walking down the dim to dark hallway, lit by torches hanging on the stone walls, I felt the presents of another person behind me. The hallways were longer, and wider, due to the reconstruction of the place after the many high leave akuma attacks. All the scientists have been procestent on the change due to the many problems of equipment and machines coming through and into the building.

It might just be me, since It need to know why Iwhy are you following me? It answer are you doing down here. You potentially don

**t I have any right to wonder where I please?**Not really,but there is always the garden in the greenhouse, on the other side of headquarters, if you

**Yikes, that caught me off guard, as my shoulder tensed, come on Lavi think, think**Mmm, maybe so** I taunted I took a sharp turn, and he still followed. **

**,Reever responded with his voice raising. , he hissed, in my ear, failing to keep his voice down. **

**I flinch to the order and automatically responded t a guy just get some excise, in peace.**LaviI know it

**I paused for a moment to aviate what he had said , I said a little more hushed, and sarcastic manor. I stopped abruptly, and turned to face Reever, who nearly bumped into me. I ignored the closeness of our two bodies, and stared him in the eye. We were in a dark patch of the hallway, so all I could positively make out was the silhouette of his lab jacket and the reflection in his eyes, and jaw line. He seemed nervous, as he gulped, and casted his eyes to the floor. **

**re making progress.**Hmph, I seeHas she not come out to eat, nor drink, or bathe?s when I got my conclusion. I didnYou haven** I accused. **

**Reever looked up, pleading. s been slow, but-**Butyou never even made progress. Did you?Yes, things have been difficult, but this does not concern you Lavi! Besides it** Reever replayed with a hint of distress. **

**Smirking, I rubbed my neck and mockingly replied **

**Reever**Very well thent know why I feel so strongly about this, but something has to be done.

As a Bookman, I was never supposed to get involved in any affairs like this, or have any feelings of fondness in any sorts.

**, I whispered under my breath. **

**Reever pleaded. t have to do this!t take much more of this guilt. Ive always imaged myself here ready to confront her, but now It want to whimp out now, so I knocked on the door. The sound echoed off the walls, sounding sharp and harsh to my own ears. My heart fluttered in my chest as I waited for a response. **

**, I pleaded under my breath. **

**Moments later I heard a raw voice that said **

**I let out my breath, as if I were punched in the gut, not realizing I was holding it. Is responding; now I just need to cocks her out. **

**t going to come out!**It

**Reever hissed. **

**,I hissed back. ll let me in if she knew it was me. Besides I think she I whispered. **

**s going to let you in**maybe AWAY!I** There was a long award pause, as I casted my eyes towards the ground. Truly I was ashamed, and discouraged. **

**t seem like to be the right time.**Your rightHuhYou were right about Lenalee refusing to come outAnd I was a fool, thinking I could make things rightLavi. Itre always too hard on yourself.I knowThatm taking more drastic measures.t know what I was thinking, but it seemed like second nature to do what I was going to do.

**Reever didn**AhhLavi! Are you mad! What do you think you** Reever exclaimed, harshly combing his finger in his hair in disbelief. **

**I ignore him, as I stepped through the threshold. **

**Dust flew everywhere, as my eye site adjusted to the poorly lit room. What caught my eye was a small lit candle sitting on her night stand, by her bed, and a small frail figure standing by it. I gasped seeing her, thinking It seen a good friend in ages. **

**she screamed, as she lunging herself at me. I tensed as her fists flew and beated my chest, and clawed at my face, as she tried to get me to retreat out of the door. Pushing and shoving, her attempts were all in vain. Ah, this was not the greeting I was expecting. **

**Automatically, I grabbed her wrists, as she struggled to pull herself free. **

**ooo. Let go. of. Me!**Wh-aht! YouNO! Let- go- of- me! Nahs nice and warm. Never knew someone can be this comforting, even this close. Even if she is beating on me, with firm blows.

t want to live!Let-GO- of me!Ah-mmmt want anyone to see my face turning red, like if I were blushing.

When bent over, her leg wrapped around my waist, traveling up my back, pulling my head towards the floor, straining my neck; ah the weight is too much to bear. My arms are going to give out if I donre both are going to go over. Ah man, IPlease, no! I want to die! I dont live like this anymore! I**, she whaled, before bursting into tears. She fell still as I felt her head nuzzle my shoulder with wet hot tears soaking into my maroon sweater. Honestly I thought she would never stop. **

**,I whispered softy, like a father comforting his kid, sitting at the foot of the bed. An eerily creak came out as I sat down. **

**I listened to her cry, for who knows how long. Shushing her every once in a while patting her back, trying to her to calm down. Normally I would be frustrated or ignore someone who was crying like this, but this seemed different. This time, time felt, still, or endless, as I stroked her long black velvet hair, which was in knots. I didnt bother me. It smelledre just being weird. **

**I miss him**I knowI knows strangely a nice sound coming from a human. Ive seen her in battle or peppy and cheery, or on bad days crying or silent.

Looking down, I didnm not sure what to think.

My face flashed red, as I began to feel uneasy.

Is legs, with her thick black stocking, and short skirt. Lately here she seemed to stop wearing them and turned to shorts. Itm used to seeing them, but now it dose. Why Is spectacles glistened in the dim light, with the look of dismay on his face. I signed in relief, maybe in disappointment, but I knew this had to come.

Time seemed to slow as I lifted myself off the bed, cradling the girl whose grips tighten around the nap of my neck. She tensed as she moaned wearily wait-t look forward to what my master will do to me. True, many times Is no telling what hem dead!

Trying to calm down, I kept my face as neutral as possible. One wrong look and it may be my end.

Steadily, I looked into the eyes of the beast, I knew as her brother. His eyes were black as charcoal, piercing holes into my forehead. Still I looked into his eyes, knowing how difficult it would be. When we stood face to face, his eyes suddeningly soften when his saw sister came into view. Taking the opportunity I handed her to him.

m not readyWhy?the walls have ears, and I can**I lied. I felt bad about it, but I knew I had to get away. **

**He nodded, understandingly, as I made my escape away from the scene.**


End file.
